Trailers of 3 new stories I have been making!
by Ihateheroes
Summary: Vote which ones you like and the highest vote will be out next week!


**Three new stories I have in the works. Choose which one and the highest one wil come next week after a fishcake's affair is updated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the choices.<strong>

The first story is called Zombies meets Naruto. This is a High school of the dead inspiration but with Naruto casts. If you have read my work you know I won't disappoint. The pairing is a Naru/Mei/Fuka/older women. It's a mature full of lemon story with lots of sex and gore.

**Here is a sneak peak.**

The world, the world was in terror. It was all over the news. People were infected killing them instantly. The problem was that they soon rose from the dead.

The school which is known as Konoha high was a famous school known for its discipline and conduct. So considering the world has ended people were in mass panic forgetting everything they learned.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Tsunade yelled now shutting everyone within the classroom up.

Kiba was scared as hell as he looked at the window seeing livless beings roam around made his dog whimper. It was hell out there. He saw the news people were killing, raiding etc. They were doing all kinds of shit."

"Alright were are going to do the register so we know whose alive" Tsunade said as she pulled out the register. The class was very small considering many didn't make it so three of her fellow teachers were assigned to help her call out the names with a register of their own.

Terumi Mei sat in silence as she just looked stoic. She was a woman of great beauty carrying a samurai knot at the top of her head, and hair that would probably touch past her butt if she let it down. Cleaned up, she was stunning. She had chips of jade for eyes, and full lips and a figure that spoke of power and sensuality.

"Mei" Kakashi asked getting her attention "Naruto had detention with you. do you know where he went?"

Kakashi was indeed right as Mei was the class president so it was her duty to police her class.

Hearing what Kakashi said got her very surprised.

Suddenly Kiba yelled "SENSEI LOOK!" everyone suddenly got up and looked at the window.

"ZOOOOM!" Everyone heard a motorbike roar which got the Zombies attention as the monsters ran towards the source.

Everyone's eyes went wide at who was on the motorcycle. It was Uzumaki Naruto the delinquent of Konoha

"That blue steel!" Kiba said pointing at Naruto's black and blue motorbike.

Mei and everyone were shocked as hell.

"That Baka!" Sakura yelled.

"The world is ending" Naruto laughed as then another motorcycle stood next to him as it came inside the school. It was Momochi Zabuza the local Yakuza.

"Hey Naruto the looting has started" he growled "let's go because were in their menu" he pointed at the running Zombies. The Yakuza man just left the blond who was looking at everyone in the class.

His eyes were on Mei and he smiled.

"See you later school of witchcraft and wizardry. AHAHAHAHA!" He then drove off.

Everyone just froze.

"He...He just left us" Ino muttered as Hinata next to her was almost crying.

Tsunade growled and looked at Jiraiya who frowned.

"Damn that punk!"

Mei's eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands tightly and bit her lips.

Naruto drove with Zabuza who was smirking "Haku is there waiting for us."

Naruto nodded "so what do you want to do"

The man smirked "let's fuck up the place"

Naruto sweat dropped "dude the world's fucked up"

"Sh...Shut up!" Zabuza sputtered as he was embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The next story is a battle royalNaruto story. It is a story where Naruto's class will all kill each other but it is done my style. Pairings are Naru/Mei/Fuka /Fem Kyuu older women harem

**Here is the trailer.**

"Man…its Osaka time" said Kiba cheerfully as he sat next window within a coach

"I thought you didn't want to go" said shikamaru behind sitting next to chouji

"Yeah but then I found out that there is a beach and there will be girls man" said Kiba making Shikimaru sigh and yawn "troublesome"

"Hey Kiba" said a Shino who looked stoic as always wearing those black shades. He sat down next to Kiba as the dog boy patted his back. Akamaru barked happily.

"Hey everyone" said Hinata who shyly waved at the group sitting next to Tenten who also waved.

"YOSH YOUTHFUL PEOPLE HOW ARE YOU" screamed Lee as he sat next to an annoyed Neji.

"KYA… Sasuke-Kun sit next to me" screamed a group of girls as Sasuke ignored them and sat at a lone seat at the back surprisingly making him look cooler to the girls.

"Sasuke-Kun is so cool" said a star struck Sakura with an equally star struck Ino who nodded.

"Urgh are they 6 years old" said Tenten while Hinata giggled.

Mei came in with a teacher as they were speaking to each other.

"Can you wait for 5 minutes one student is missing" said Mei to Kakashi the lazy PE teacher

"Maaa…Mei-San we can't, we have to leave urgently" Said Kakashi who wanted to leave right away.

"But a student" Mei was cut off by the Hatake "by student you mean Naruto…..he will be taken care off" said Kakashi darkly all of a sudden getting Mei a bit surprised.

As for a moment there Kakashi had a grim look which was noticed by Mei.

"Come to think of it this trip was made at a short notice" thought Mei but dismissed such a thought and then just went to her seat at the back on a lone seat on the right side of Sasuke.

Mei and Sasuke although separated had a swagger that made them look cool in the eyes of their fan girls and fan boys.

"Alright everyone time to head off"

20 minutes later as the bus drove everyone was in a conversation except two people.

Sasuke and Mei.

"Mei" Said Sasuke quietly but Mei ignored him. "Why do you ignore me" Mei responded quickly "You and I have nothing in common Sasuke" this made Sasuke sigh "Nevertheless Your father and mine arranged for us to be wed you can't change it"

Mei bit her lips. She hated her family in other words her father.

"Mei do our company proud" Said a stern voice in her head

Mei closed her eyes in frustration.

"Wait where are we" said a girl as everyone murmured

Mei opened her eyes and looked at the window.

The coach was driving in a tunnel as Mei's eye went wide when she looked around the bus.

People were sleeping as she suddenly she closed her nose.

"Sleeping gas"

Mei looked at Sasuke who tried to walk toward the bus driver. The bus driver Kakashi turned around and had a gas mask on.

Sasuke and Mei's eyes went wide as suddenly Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

Mei tried to stay awake but was failing as she thought of one thing

"Naruto will be taken care of"

"Naruto…" Muttered Mei as she too fainted

Everyone woke up in a classroom as they all gasped when they looked around.

"Where are we" Said Kiba as everyone else woke up.

The children all sat at their designated table they usually sit in class.

As they murmuring

"Where are we?"

"Are we back at school"

How could all of us fall asleep at the same time?

"Does anyone know how long we were out? What time is it now?"

"Someone screwing with us that's gotta be…"

"Get a grip Hinata-sama it's going to be alright

"Since when are our floor wood check it out!"

"What is this it's like a dojo with desks?"

Then at front of them

"Clap….clap..clap" A clapping sound can be heard making the group of students looking at him.

He was an imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head which was covered by a bandana and his face was covered with old wounds and scars.

"Welcome to a very special class"

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot believe nobody created a story like this a NarutoBattle royal story will be awesome. Sorry but I am the first.**

* * *

><p>The next story is a Naruto who for some reason can reset time. It's like the Chunin exam day but way different. Naru older women harem. Trust me Naruto will do some crazy ass shit. Because he thinks he can turn back time.

No the he's wrong dead wrong.

It's not that he can turn back time it's something else and it has to do with a women he met at a bar last night.

**Here is the trailer.**

"Any last words demon brat!" Aoi smirked as he pointed the Raijin at Naruto who laid on the floor helpless.

Tsunami and Inari were scared for the life when Naruto smirked.

"Actually…yes I do" Aoi raised his eyebrow when suddenly the Samurais next to him both suddenly stabbed him.

Tsunami and Inari's eyes went wide and Aoi coughed blood as he let go of the Raijin.

"Wha…what" was all he could mutter when the two Samurai's poofed to reveal two Naruto clones.

Aoi's eyes went wide and Naruto chuckled as he got up.

"Sorry…a Magician never reveals his secret" the two clones both pulled out their blades making Aoi fall on the ground as he died.

Naruto just looked at the dead man with a soft expression.

He then looked at Tsunami and Inari and muttered to himself.

"I can't believe this is happening" he said Naruto just crazily believed what he was dreaming was true only to find out he was right.

He wasn't crazy the damn world as!

"Everything is the same... nothing changes..."

Then Naruto smirked and his eyes came alight. "Unless I change it."

Naruto now smirked evilly.

Tsunami and Inari just looked at each other.

They wondered why Naruto was looking like he was god himself.

If only they knew what Naruto was thinking?

Sakura sneezed.

Sasuke sneezed

Kakashi sneezed

Everyone in Konoha sneezed.

Inside a cage a beast chuckled.

"**This is going to be fun"**

* * *

><p><strong>So guys tell me what story you want. Like I said it's your choice. This whole thing will be deleted in a month's time so review by voting and give me a reason why you want it.<strong>

**See ya!**

**Ihaterheroes.**


End file.
